


Save the World, Save the Multiverse

by aereandria



Series: Snaps of Inspiration (that are unfortunately not related to my current works) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, End of the multiverse, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiverse, SEEPAGE, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), do not interrupt the mistress' revengenda, minor save the winter soldier campaign, mission from death, muahaha, you can tell i did the tags at like midnight right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: What affects one, affects all. what affects all, affects the one.Thanos did not realise and, probably did not care, that when he snapped half the life out of his universe using such powerful objects as the Infinity Stones it reverberated throughout the multiverse sending out quakes causing cracks and fractures. Repeated use of the Stones only caused more of these to form until slowly the entire multiverse was slowly but ever so surely destabilising. Several years later it imploded on itself with this universe as ground zero. Entities from across the universes gathered together to halt the impending catastrophe, however only Death had an anchor that was powerful enough to afford some change.
Series: Snaps of Inspiration (that are unfortunately not related to my current works) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. The Guest of HYDRA

> **SOKOVIA, HIDDEN HYDRA BASE - POTENTIAL LOCATION OF LOKI'S SCEPTRE**

**Steve Rogers** : [As he's fighting with the soldiers] Stark, we're really need to get inside.

 **Tony Stark** : I'm closing in. JARVIS, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?

 **JARVIS** : There's a pathway below the north tower.

 **Tony Stark** : Great, I wanna poke it with something.

[Stark blows up the invisible shield on the base]

 **Tony Stark** : Drawbridge is down, people.

* * *

  
When the barrier came down she felt it. It was the last thing holding her here. All the other restraints she had slowly and meticulously picked, tricked, spun illusions, pushed peoples minds to not look at in a certain way. Subtlety is sometimes the best way despite her preference for fireworks. It wouldn’t have done her any good to charge out, not with so many hurdles in her way but _now,_ with each and every one delicately balanced so all she had to do was **push** when the time was right **.**

So she waited and waited until it was.  
  
And her patience had been rewarded.

And someone had been so nice to take care of the last lock for her. She’ll have to send flowers and maybe a fruit basket.  
  
She sent her power through her body and almost laughed when she felt it hum all the way through, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. Before it had been choked off at certain points but now it flowed wild and free. She did her best to keep a neutral face as she supposed to be drugged out of her mind. Supposed to be but the med tech had been… _forgetting_ to give her the full dose for weeks now.

 _Oops_ hehe.

Her power burnt through what was left in her system and repaired all the damage HYDRA had done while she had been in their **loving** care. She almost sighed, she would have to build up her muscle tone again though, what a drag… but magic only took you so far.  
  
She tuned into the hurried and frantic tones of the lab and med techs. Someone was attacking them apparently.

 _Huh._  
  
Apparently they were after what ever Strucker had in the labs above. She recalled the icky sceptre that they had tested on her to no avail. Oh yeah no wonder. Everyone probably wanted the evil stick of doom as there was no denying the power she felt from it. Not her though, it gave her the chills.   
  
The lab and med techs weren't overly concerned at being discovered. HYDRA hadn't survived 70 years without being paranoid to the hilt. Some might say a secret lab on top of a secret lab on top of _another_ secret lab was overkill. Not HYDRA though, they were all cut one head off and all that nonsense and they took it literally too.  
  
It's too bad their guest _cough_ **prisoner** was not going to let them keep that particular secret today she mused with a barely concealed smirk.  
  
She waited until another explosion rocked the underground lab making the lights flicker. As they flickered leaving the lab in temporary darkness and she gave the final **push**. Grinning sharply as she felt each lock and restraint, tumble over and fall off.

She jumped down from the apparatus that kept her suspended, rolling her shoulders and stretching her muscles as her magic rippled and rolled around her. She grinned manically in joy, getting ready to rain some vengeance but then she quirked her head when a familiar figure caught her eye.

“Death”

Pieces slotted into a puzzle, revealing a truth she hadn’t seen before. 

“It was you.” She murmured, “You brought me here, you were the reason these _muggles_ even had a chance to capture me”

Death nodded their cloaked head apologetically, “We did Mistress. Not without great reason and not without exploring other options”

She had been Mistress of Death for long enough to know that this was true. Death would not abandon her and certainly wouldn’t use her as bait unless there was literally any other possibly option available in the Cosmo. She had found out she was quite important to Death, and unlike the legend, Masters of Death were not made by some lame scavenger hunt, it was fate, destiny, combined with a test. So with that said they weren't exactly thick on the ground. 

Which meant this was serious. Like _Serious_ **Serious.**

“I understand Death and I forgive you”

The entity seemed to release a breath (if it even breathed) “Thank you my Mistress”

“But I need more of course”

“Of course. You remember when you finally took your mantle that I explained that some worlds, some universes have events that seep over to others?”

“Yes I remember, it still irks me that my life is a goddamn book in others worlds.”

“Seepage like that is minor, normal and does not impact each world in any truly significant way.”

“uh-oh, you have but-face”

“I’m wearing a hooded cloak Mistress.”

“Yeah I can still tell. You have but-face”

The entity seemed to shake its head, “You are right. Seepage is good in small quantities but” their mistress smirked, “in larger quantities it can be catastrophic. This usually only occurs if truly powerful and world changing event occurs in a universe.”

“Let me guess this is one. And can you stop saying seepage. Its gross.”

“Indeed. We have identified it as so but the cause it’s a bit hazy. Thus your capture by these terrorists. We could not see behind there wards created by this device. We needed a closer look at what was making them as we suspected them to be the underlying cause.”

Her mistress frowned “The yucky sceptre?”

Death nodded “The stone _in_ the sceptre, yes, the sceptre itself, not so much. WE believe that was made by the entity who is looking to create the event that I speak of.”

“No wonder it felt evil. Sooooo now what? Want me to steal the stone?”

“If you have a chance, otherwise watch over it. We believe there are more like it so keep an eyeout for those too.”

“Oh brilliant. Anything else while I go save this world from imploding the multiverse?”

“if you are needing someone to trust, I believe My Merchant exists here. He is an exemplary mortal not unlike yourself.”

“Ooooh high praise there Death. Well I’’ll keep a lookout, now I have revenge to get to and you know my rules about revenge.”

“Never get between Mistress and her revengenda”

“Rightio!”

Death left as quickly as they came, leaving a bemused and fond air behind. Time that had been temporarily frozen started to tick onwards once more.

“Oh no where was I?” she blinked as she came to and was standing in the middle of the room. The lights flickered back on and all the med and lab techs collectively froze seeing the girl out of her restraints, blinking a little like a deer in headlights. She snapped her fingers suddenly “AHA, I remember!”

A manic grin stole once more over her face, a power of white, gold and black whirled around her in vicious delight.

“Hello boys,” she purred “ I think its time I showed you my gratitude for such amazing hospitality you’ve shown me.”

She lashed around the room with her power like a whip and rolling and whirling like a demon. Vanishing, then reappearing, shielding herself from bullets that were triggered eventually from the wall mounted guns. It all ended within 5 minutes.

She left the head med tech alive. She had some questions.

  
"How?! If you were this powerful…"  
  
"if I was this powerful how did you guys catch me?” she cackled, “ Oh honey because I or well someone I work for or do they work for me?”she shrugged “semantics, anyway we _wanted_ me to be captured.” she nodded at his horrified look “yeah they are very interested in that evil stick of doom that Struckers got. So I’ll be stopping by him next.”

“Do you work for SHIELD bitch? How did we not know about you?” some one was a little desperate to one up SHIELD huh?

“Hmm I don’t work for anyone persay…its kind of complicated. Anyway I think you _forget_ whose in **charge** here.” She reprimanded sharply, reinforcing her words with magic.

“Now I am pants at mind magic but now, _soul magic_ ; **that** I am better at. Ever since I got my new position I got even better. Did you know in death a soul can’t lie especially to Death itself? It pertains also to its Master as well.”

“Magic, Souls, you are crazy no?”

Her eyes glowed green and her aura glowed white and black and her hair lit with gold. “Am I Antoniv Pushcov am I really? Maybe a little I admit it, still I think you’re just bitter that I wouldn’t be crazy for _you_ and your little fascist boys club. Anyway let’s not change the subject” she said in an eerie sing-song voice “ ** _Tell me all your secrets, tell me everything you’ve ever done for Hydra, Tell me everything, starting with what you tried doing to me.”_**

****

And tell he did.

Apparently the shocking and brainwashing, well attempts, they did at the beginning of her stay at Hotel del la HYDRA were part of a larger program called the Winter Soldier.

When the realised they could not replicate her powers, they decide to control them as a weapon. It was saddening to realise that a brainwashing program was already in place when her usefulness as a laboratory material waned. They had spent hours asking who she served and what her designation was. Apparently Death and mistress was not acceptable answers. Nor were Voldemort and Harry Potter. (she was apparently a boy and book/movie character in this universe, dammit). Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader not acceptable either.

HYDRA goons had no sense of humour obviously. Most be all the head losing thing, more heads lost more humour dies.

Pushcov was apparently very heavily involved and very proud of the Winter Soldier program. He was the prime med lab tech involved in maintenance of the Soldiers and charged with creating more super serum if possible.

He had been involved not since its inception but close to it. Apparently the first Winter Soldier was a captured enemy of HYDRA, previously experimented on by Arnim Zola himself. He was very resistive to the brainwashing, for almost 2 decades until he finally succumbed to it and became known as the Asset. Unfortunately the Asset, Pushcov explained blankly, despite completely brainwashed still seemed resistive to his new place in HYDRA and there still seemed to be an internal war within the subject. Pushcov developed a means to wipe the subjects mind after every mission as to stop him getting triggered with memories which made him even more difficult.

The Asset was a tentative success as Pushcov stated he /still seemed resistive and there was a danger of him breaking the brainwashing or missing a wipe. Hydra always wanted to be cautious. A zealot who believed in Hydra was always better then a defunctive subject no mater how much pleasure they took from using their enemies against each other.

The next round of Winter Soldiers were made up of Hydra’s best. Volunteers who would’ve made the meanest assassin run.

The volunteers that took it were not _good_ people in the slightest sense of the word for if they too had been profiled a psychologist would’ve found them as a mixture of sadists, sociopaths, and psychopaths. With the addition of the serum it only heightened these already unstable personalities.

Pushcov never would’ve admitted aloud but Erskine had been right when he said that the serum needed a truly good but more importantly stable man to take it. Pushcov theorised that what Erskine meant by _good_ didn’t mean in a moral sense as the serum was not Santa Claus but more they were good in a psychological and neurological sense. As the Red Skull although a great man, would definitely have been ruled a sociopath and all of HYDRA knew what the serum had done to him as it seemed the serum did not correct this personality defect but heightened it, even making it physically apparent. HYDRA had first thought the Red Skull may have been the exception however it was determined with the volunteer batch for the Winter Soldiers that this was not the case.

To be frank they were mad. They were uncontrollable maniacs without care for destruction or life.

It was obviously frustrating to Pushcov, as despite the fact that they believed in Hydra’s mission, they liked the kill more so it was dangerous for them to be used as they couldn’t be stopped. Annoying though it was, the Asset was the better option all round unless the wanted full on carnage to happen.

That being said Hydra was still hoping for a Winter Soldier that didn’t need as much maintence or oversight as the Asset. Despite being so effective it was tedious having to make sure your weapon didn’t get triggered or go off track and maintained a regular wiping session. So yes Hydra was looking to Pushcov to find a new one, a better one and render the Asset obsolete.

And Pushcov had hoped it would be her.

Well no dice.

She did ask for the whereabouts of all the Winter Soldiers and all details pertaining them. The crazy ones needed to die obviously but the Asset sounded like he needed a vacay like yesterday.

Pushcov also had some handy control words. Ones that all handlers knew and ones that only he and his predecessor knew. Hydra goons were such competitive back stabbing little pricks.

Pushcov didn’t know much about the ugly staff thing, other than it had come with the Asgardian Loki and had given powers to the twins. Maybe Strucker would be more illuminating.

Oh yeah Strucker’s pets; the bitch and the shit. She had a bone to pick with them.

She released her hold on Pushcov, who looked at her for the first time with fear and horror rather than as a something to dissect.

“Thank you for sharing.” She smiled down at him indulgently.

“What are you?” he murmured fearfully now in his native tongue of Russian. 

“Something beyond you and your small, cruel little world. Something much bigger.” She informed him softly “I could list the ways of how utterly screwed you are but I might let Death do that themselves.”

“Ba-byeee”


	2. Scarlet Bitch

> **SOKOVIA - HIDDEN HYDRA BASE**

  * **Thor** : Find the scepter.



[Thor flies off]

  * **Tony Stark** : And for gosh sake, watch your language!



[Steve sighs]

  * **Steve Rogers** : That's not going away anytime soon.



[Stark enters the HYDRA base and the soldiers start firing at his Iron Man suit]

  * **Tony Stark** : Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this.



[Stark shoots down the soldiers using his suit]

  * **Tony Stark: G** ood talk.
  * **Fortress Soldier** : No it wasn't.



[Stark finds List and knocks him out, he then steps out of his Iron Man suit]

  * **Tony Stark** : Sentry mode.



[He walks over to the computers]

  * **Tony Stark:** Okay, JARVIS. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ.



[With Natasha]

  * **Natasha Romanoff** : We're locked down out here.
  * **Steve Rogers** : Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby. [Back at the HYDRA base]
  * **Tony Stark** : I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick.
  * **JARVIS** : The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current.
  * **Tony Stark** : [To himself as he walks over to the wall] Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door...



[He pushes and the wall opens up]

  * **Tony Stark:** Yay!



[He enters through to a secret passageway]

  * **Steve Rogers** : Guys, I got Strucker.
  * **Tony Stark** : Yeah, I got...something bigger.



[Inside the secret passageway Stark finds a room with recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his Iron Man scrapped armor, he then spots the scepter]

  * **Tony Stark:** Thor, I got eyes on the prize.



[Wanda creeps up behind him]

* * *

Tony didn’t know what happened but one minute he was eyeing off the sceptre, the next explosions started and shots were being fired. He barely blinked and the armour was around him once more with JARVIS stating with a thread of panic in his voice “Sir! Hostile readings, defensive mode has been activated. Apologies for the lack of warning.”

“No problemo J. What’s the sitch?”

“I believe it’s the female enhanced Captain Rogers identified however there is now a second one so I am unsure as to whom attacked him”

Tony peaked out and watched as the two females engaged in a furious battle of… magic? One wielded a dark red power that flowed around like gel water and the others power seemed to dance around her like flames only they were white tinged with black and gold.

-Tony, what’s the hold up?- Steve said over his com

-I got another enhanced on the field and she’s duking it out with the one that attacked you I believe Cap, though not really sure which is which. I’m pinned unfortunately. No telling how that voodoo that their slinging will react with the suit-

-I’m enroute to your location to assist then. Meanwhile gather intel on the enhanced-

-Roger, Rogers-

Tony smirked as he heard a loud sigh over the com.

“J are you getting this.” he asked as he watched a little amazed and fearfully at the powers these two were throwing at each other.

“Indeed Sir. They actually read completely differently to each other rather than similar as one might expect”

‘oh?’ intrigued Tony peered closer at the pair.

“Yes the enhanced with red powers seems to have a signature not dissimilar to the sceptre.”

“Huh, Strucker might have been having some fun with it by the looks”

“A safe guess Sir. The other enhanced does not have a signature that matches anything. I am also receiving higher energy readings than I ever have. Quite a lot larger than her opponent”

Tony frowned and re-examined the two dueling with new eyes. The one with the multi-coloured powers was grinning, damn near smirking. It hit him then as he hadn’t thought anyone would be so…overconfident? Cocky?

“She’s toying with her” he muttered in realisation

“I believe so Sir but without more data I can’t be certain.”

“Well keep logging it while wait on the good old Cap-, oh their talking turn up the volume JARVIS”

* * *

“Up to your old mind trick again little Wanda. What was on the menu today? Fear? Fear? Or more fear? I say old coz it really does get _old_.”

“Shut up. Stark deserves everything that comes to him and more. Besides” she throw her a superior look “I’ve become more powerful since we last met and this time I will make you tremble”

Tony quirked his brow at the mention of his name, wondering what perceived wrong he had done this woman. She was certainly too young for him to have slept with so no crazy ex there and Sokovia wasn’t really somewhere he hung out – with all the civil war in recent years so yeah doubtful that they’d even _met_. He let out a snort at the last word of the red one’s rebuttal, tremble _really_? 

The other girl seemed to agree and raised her brows, incredulously, “pffft sure honey. Even when you _did_ get into my mind you still couldn’t make me do anything. And that only happened since you had help from the butt ugly sceptre” But she gave Wanda a dismissive wave “But by all means make me _tremble_.”

‘ _their conversation is concerning Sir. They are alluding to mind control and mind reading’ JARVIS passed on silently using the HUD._

_Tony nodded in the suit, frowning. Damn right it was concerning._

_Wanda_ , the red chick apparently, gave a scream of outrage while throwing tendrils of power at her. The other girl deliberately incited the red chick by casually waving it away with one-hand and dancing around negligently while flicking the barest hints of power at her, throw mocking smiles and smirks at her while doing so. Now Tony was usually all for some shit-stirring, especially with villainous witches that say stuff like tremble but mind control had been mentioned and he hadn’t been too keen on that since Reindeer Games.

“Come on little miss scarlet bitch make me _tremble_ ” She called out in a voice tinged in laughter making Wanda curse her in Sokovian and get even more heavy with her onslaught.

“How did you even get out?!” Wanda demanded “Sturcker said that there was no way for you to ever see daylight. You were being drugged 24/7 and you had over 10 different locks on you. Most couldn’t even be opened from the room!”

**_‘_ ** _I believe Sir we finally have some clarification on who attacked Captain Rogers’_

_Yes nice of Red chick to clear that up for them. it seemed the other chick with the white-black-gold powers had been a prisoner of HYDRA. Looking at her more closely, now that he was able to ignore the powers a little, she did look decidedly ragged like she needed a shower, a hair cut and a new clothes. Miss, what was it, Scarlet Bitch, on the other hand was dressed in comfortable clothing, looked clean and well fed._

She laughed, “Well Wanda magic can do pretty much anything if you have a big enough imagination” She sent a pitying look to her “and unlike you I have a wide and varied one.” She did take a thoughtful look on “Although some credit goes to the Mr Stark. if hadn’t lowered the barrier that was also feeding into the last restraint I might not have escaped.”

Wanda snarled ‘Stark, Stark, Stark, its always his fault’ suddenly snapping her attention back to him startling him again with her acknowledgement and sheer hatred

White-Black-Gold seemed to also be taken aback as she blinked at the sheer venom. “Hate leads to the Dark Side Wanda, so might want to watch that tone. Besides I’m pretty certain Stark here has never met you before today”

Red pooled into Wanda’s hands and eyes and she screamed “He killed my parents! And he almost killed me and Pietro!”

‘ _Running a search history on subject ‘Wanda’ immediately Sir’ JARVIS murmured._

Tony looked at White-Black-Gold wondering if she would change her stance. She had shifted it slightly to cover him when Wanda’s attention had moved back to him. He was met with, well not that righteous indignation or disgust but with patronising pity.

Directed at Wanda though.

‘Right, sure he did. One of the most powerful and richest men in the world walked up to your little run down house in Sokovia and opened fire on your family.”

Wanda blinked “No…” Vehemence returned “His bomb came down onto our house killing our parents, for two days we watched the shell with the name STARK, for two days we waited motionless for him to kill us. Hydra promised us a way to kill Stark, to make him pay.”

Tony felt the usual guilt that swept through him at the mention of one his weapons. Well more like Obie’s as he had never sold to anyone but the US but still he felt, not responsible, but like he should’ve done more, should’ve known.

White-Gold-Black rolled there eyes. “Wow. I knew you were crazy but now I also know you are delusional.”

Wanda gaped at her “How dare you belittle our pain, our grief?!”

‘I’ll belittle all I want because your reasoning for wanting revenge is that of child. Its pathetic and sad at eighteen, and the fact you went as far to have joined a neo-nazi terrorist group for power to see it complete shows that you are also delusional and crazier than I previously thought.”

Tony will admit he was a little speechless. He wasn’t used to having people stick up for him and even when they did there was always a little ‘ _hey it Tony Stark what can you expect’_ sort of tone to it.

“ _I couldn’t have said it better myself Sir”_

_Tony smiled fondly into the HUD._

Wanda did not like that. And her red power seemed to build up until suddenly she was whisked away in a blink. White-Gold-Black threw a spell after them but they were too fast. She swore “Quick little shit.”

She seemed to gather herself after a bit and remembered he was there.

“Mr Stark, my apologies, I’m a little scattered at the moment.”

“No apologies necessary, from the sounds of it you’ve had a rough one.”

She quirked a small smile. “to put it mildly.”

“How about introductions then? I still don’t know the name of my magical saviour.”

Hadesia, a pleasure Mr Stark

But you can call me Sia

“And how long have you been in this fine establishment?”

She hummed “a couple of years? I helped out people during the invasion.” She shrugged. “I thought I was being discreet but HYDRA must have noticed. The next thing I know I was kidnapped. Been in a few bases but this one the longest.”

“That’s horrible”

His com crackled causing them both to jump into defensive stances.

-Stark, I cannot get to your location there seems to be another energy shield in place. What’s your situation like?-

-no longer in need Cap, the two hostile enhanced has left the building. One is Sokovian female with mind-altering powers, red in color. Be alert. She is being carried around by the second enhanced who is a speedster and male. No description as of yet. Be aware I have another enhanced present with me that was a prisoner of HYDRA. –

-Tony are you all right- Cap Trnaslation not under duress.

-all peachy Capsicle- an in audible sigh of relief/annoyance.

-The prisoner?- Something sound a little off in Cap’s voice but tony shrugged it off. Maybe he hadn’t thought there would be prisoners?

-Able to move. Have the Big guy ready with the basics though its been a long and rough little holiday with HYDRA for this lady.-

A pause -Will do, now secure the package so we get out of here Ironman-

Right the package. He had totally forgotten about the glow stick of destiny due to weird interval of the wicked witch of the west.

He turned around to see Sia glaring at it. wonder what that was about? She had mentioned being in the invasion so she might have some ill feelings about the stick.

“Jarvis sentry mode”

He walked up beside her “So what’s up Glenda? Your glaring at the thing like it killed your dog” he blinked, then consider it warily “Did it kill your dog?”

She huffed in laughter “No Mr Stark-“

Tony, Call me Tony please I beg you.”

“Fine, Tony. No it did not kill my dog.” She paused and stared at the sceptre “its …hard to explain but the sceptre” she frowned “it feels wrong, twisted, almost” she hesitated “evil.”

“However the stone itself” she pointed to the top of the stick “ feels neutral. Powerful but impassive.”

“What are you getting at Sabrina?” Tony asked not really likeing the implications of what she was suggesting.

“if I were to theroise then whoever designed this” she grimaced while gesturing to the sceptre and the surronds of the glass around the stone “ _casing_ was using it to direct both the user and the stone itself. And not it a warm and fuzzy way.”

Tony felt a chill of dread as he recalled the images beyond the portal. His nightmares. His fears of something bigger. “Loki was using the sceptre…”he mused

She sent an arched brow at him “yes he was.” She looked at the sceptre with fear and disgust “but now I wonder, if perhaps it was using him. And if so… who built it to do so? How much of what we saw was Loki and how much was the architect of _that”_ she pointed at it in revulsion.

They both stared at the sceptre pulsing in the energy shiled ominously for a beat.

“I have to secure it.


End file.
